


His one

by Mayhewien



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bofur & Nori Friendship - Freeform, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Lil angsty, M/M, Mpreg, Nori is bearer, Nori is pregnant, Nori is sad, This is pure crack, dis don't kill him, it's almost 5 am so this story is what it is, kili u fucking idiot, or the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-02-22 20:34:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mayhewien/pseuds/Mayhewien
Summary: Lake-Town is burning, and Nori lost everything. Or did he?
Relationships: Balin/Dori (Tolkien), Bofur/Fíli (Tolkien), Dwalin/Ori (Tolkien), Kíli/Nori (Tolkien), Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Kudos: 11





	His one

**Author's Note:**

> Lol i'm so sorry. And sorry for typos fjfjfjjf

When Nori saw how Lake-town was in fire, he...something died inside of him. His...his future husband was there. And no, he wasn't thinking about Bofur. He was thinking Kili. Not even his brothers knew about Kili. They didn't want to tell anyone yet. Mostly because Nori was quite...old compared to Kili. And c'moon now. He was a thief. Kili was a prince. It was miracle that Fili and Bofur had get married. But of course Nori was happy for his best friend. He just...was jealous. He wanted the same for him and Kili...or had wanted. There was no way that Kili was alive anymore. Ori was crying, because his best friends had died. And of course Bombur and Bifur and Gloin were crying. But..Nori couldn't. He just...he just wanted to get away. Away from all of that. Nori did what he did best. He ran away, and didn't look back. "NORI! NORI WAIT!" Dori yelled, but copper haired dwarf was already inside Erebor. He was trying to find place to hide. Safe place where he could cry without anyone looking him. Nori hadn't ever show his weakness to anyone and this wasn't time to show it to them. He just..he couldn't. Copper haired wanted this all to be some bad dream and when he woke up, he would see his best friend joking with the princes. And he would see Kili's beautiful smile again, or feel the soft lips on his. Or feel Kili's amazing hands on his body...but he couldn't. He couldn't ever see brown haired, beautiful prince ever again. He couldn't see his best friend anymore, the dwarf he grew up with. The dwarf he spend all his days with. When Nori had ran far away everyone he just...he fell to the ground and cried in his hands. It wasn't fair. Everything he loved...gets taken away from him? First his adad, then amad...then his brothers. He got them back because of this journey and he was so thankful for it. But...then he lost Bofur and Kili. And Fili. Sweet young Fili, who made Bofur so happy. Bofur had always been all smiles, but when he and Fili started courting...Bofur couldn't even fake that he was sad. Nori was happy, that Bofur couldn't feel this lost. This lost that he had. Nori tried to stop sobbing, but it was useless. Just like him. He couldn't even help them. He didn't even stay with him. With them. "I'm sorry Kili. I'm sorry Bofur. I'm sorry Fili. I'm sorry Oin. I'm so sorry." Nori sobbed, hugging his knees. Why does it hurt so much?

* * *

Thorin didn't even care. Only thing he cared was that fucking arkenstone. That...that rock...was more important to Thorin than his nephews and company member's death. It was..shocking to see and understand really. Nori tried to search arkenstone, but eventually he just couldn't. Nori couldn't go inside the treasury. He couldn't. He didn't want to see Thorin, who was going mad. Dragon sickness. That was it, or so Balin said. Dori said it too and Dwalin. And Nori knew that this wasn't really Thorin. This had to be dragon sickness. But still, he couldn't say that he trusted him. He couldn't even look at him. This wasn't the Thorin Oakenshield, the same Thorin that Kili had loved and idolized. This wasn't Thorin that he had promised to follow till the end. "Nori...you can't just stop going there, or Thorin-" "I don't care Dori! I don't care! He can do whatever he wants! Nothing brings them back anymore! Nothing brings him back! I..i can't..." Nori said, feeling how tears started falling down his cheeks. Damn it. He swore to himself that he wouldn't cry in front of anyone. But here he was, crying. Dori hugged him carefully, and tried to help him. "I know you will miss Bofur. I know y-" "It's not about him! Of course i will miss him, he was closest family member to me! He was like brother to me! But i lost...i lost..something more. And i can't...i can't.." Nori tried to say, but he just cried more. "It's okay, take your time sweetling. I will listen. I always will." Dori promised, keeping him close. Nori tried to relax. He really tried, but..he couldn't. "Dori, i...i lost Kili." Nori finally muttered. "We...we were...courting...kinda. Or i don't know he...we..couldn't really tell...and i...i'm.." Nori said quietly, before he whispered the words Dori was fearing. Silver haired dwarf was wishing that it wouldn't be like that. But sadly, it was. "I'm pregnant. And i can't..Dori i..i can't do this without him! i don't want to d..d..do this without him! I need him, he can't..he!" Nori first whispered, but then yelled as he cried. "I'm so sorry sweetling. I'm so sorry. Me, Ori and Dwalin will help you with Balin. We will not leave you alone. We will help you and keep you safe. It's okay. Everything will be okay." Dori said, keeping Nori still close to him. Nori wanted to believe it. He seriously wanted. But he couldn't, not anymore.

* * *

It was morning, when he heard familiar laughing. It was...Bofur. Was this dream? Nori had his hair down, and he hadn't slept good for a long time. Not without Kili. Nori started walking towards laughing and happy voices and...he saw him. He saw Kili. Nori felt tears falling down his face again. He didn't know what to do. Run to hug Bofur, or run to hug Kili. But thankfully they decided for Nori what to do. "AMRÂLIMÉ!" Kili yelled and ran to Nori. Kili pulled Nori into the kiss, keeping ex thief close to him. Nori kissed Kili back, keeping his hands around his neck. "It's okay Nori. I'm here for you. Both of you." Kili said, looking older dwarfs beautiful eyes. "You haven't slept love. You need to sleep, for you and for our babe." Kili said and looked Nori with worried expression. "Of course i haven't slept! I was so worried about you! I thought that i..that you...i thought you were dead! All of you! I was..i....Kili i.." Nori tried to say, feeling how his tears just didn't stop. Copper haired dwarf didn't care anymore. "I thought that you left me...alone...and i..i-" Nori tried again, but he just couldn't. Kili hugged Nori, keeping him close. Young prince didn't care that everyone was looking them now and they were all silent. "I would never Nori. I would never leave you and babe. I promised you that i will be always on your side and nothing will make me take back my promise. I love you, so much. And i'm so happy to see you alive as well. I was worried my love." Kili said, kissing softly Nori's temple. Nori relaxed soon enough and understood that everyone were looking at them. Oh. OH. Well damn it. "Wait...Nori is pregnant...and it's Kili's?" Dwalin asked. Kili stood in front of Nori and nodded. "Yes. And i love him Mister Dwalin, i will not let you-" "Kili you idiot! Where is his braid or beads!? He is carrying your child and you haven't claimed him!? Are you an idiot!?" Dwalin yelled. "Kili, Dis and your father bring you up better. You need to claim him, as soon as possible! It's a miracle that Nori haven't left you yet. You need to marry as soon as possible." Balin said and went to hug Nori. "I'm so sorry for you Nori. I promise you, that Kili will take care of you better." White haired dwarf promised to him. "Aye me, Fili and Dwalin will make sure of it." Bofur promised too. "Guys, stop it. It's okay, i...i'm-" Nori tried but Kili started talking above all of them. "I was going to, in Beorn's where i heard that Nori was pregnant. And not just because of it. Me and Nori have been courting secretly for 9 years. I know it's too soon to have babe, but Mahal gave us the babe early and we will keep the babe safe. But before i had time to claim Nori, uncle told that we would leave. And in Mirkwood...well. Elves took them. But i will do new ones. I will claim Nori. I will do it love. I never wanted to hurt you like this Nori. Never." Kili said softly and Nori laughed a little. "It's okay Kili. I'm not mad...i just thought that you wouldn't or couldn't court me, because i was a thief once. So...i will be happy with or without braid and beads. I only need you on my side." Nori said and smiled, feeling how Kili kissed him again, softly stroking his cheek. "I love you so much sanâzyung." Kili whispered and smiled to him. And in that moment, everything felt okay. Expect when Dori started yelling to the young prince. And Ori, who said that if Kili hurts his brother, he would cut his hair AND rewrite the whole journey.

* * *

War. It was coming and they all knew it. Oin checked Nori and looked then middle Ri brother. "You are not going to fight, right?" Old dwarf asked and Nori just hummed. "I will. Dori, Ori, Bofur and Kili will be there. And all of you. I just can't-" "You have to. We can't let you go. You have babe in you." Oin said. "I will be fine Oin. No one will-" "Nori. You will stay here. You will stay safe." Dori said while looking his little brother. "I won't let you in there." "But Dori! I can't just sit here and listen to you fight! I can't!" "But you will." It was Kili. "I won't let you go there. I promise i will stay safe. But you need to promise that you will stay here, no matter what. Keep hiding, and don't let anyone but our company member to find you. I can't loose you." "And i can't loose you my mizimith." Nori said, looking Kili straight to the eyes. "You won't. Not now, not ever. I might be young and reckless, but i will come back to you. I promise." Kili said, kissing his love. "Okay..but i will hunt you down if something happens to you." Nori said, pulling Kili close to him. "I know you will. But everything will be okay. See you later, okay?" Brown haired prince asked and Nori nodded, hugging all the company members, but not Thorin. He wasn't anywhere to be seen. And maybe better that way. Nori didn't want to see him right now. "I can't watch how you guys leave. I....i'll go. Remember, all of you. Mahal bless you all. Be safe. And come back, so you can be uncle's to my and Kili's child, got it?" Nori asked and smiled, as everyone nodded and cheered. Nori left, trying to hold his sobs. Ex thief wanted to help. He really did. But...he couldn't. He felt useless all over again, and he hated it. He absolutely hated it. "Nori. Wait." Oh, great. Thorin. Nori turned and saw how Thorin ran to him and hugged him . "I'm sorry. For everything. I know how unfair it was not to apologize earlier. But listen. I feel honored to have you in my family. I will see you when the War is over. Be safe." Thorin said. Copper haired dwarf nodded and started walking away, stopping soon. "Thorin...may Mahal be with you." Nori whispered before leaving future King under the mountain alone in the hall. "May Mahal be with you too Nori...may Mahal be with us all."

* * *

Nori couldn't stop crying. Dori was fine, he only had broken leg, Ori had broken hand, Bofur had head wound and...Fili, Kili and Thorin. They were unconscious. Bofur held his husband's hand and Nori held Kili's and Bilbo held Thorin's. If Kili woke up, he will have limp on his leg forever. Anything was fine, Kili just needs to wake up. Please. Nori could do anything. Please. "They will survive Nori. I'm sure of it. Kili won leave ye or tha babe." Bofur said softly, trying not to cry himself. "Yeah...and Fili won't leave you. By Mahal, that boy will move mountains for you. Nothing can stop him." Nori said, smiling to his best friend. Thorin was first to wake up. Then Fili woke up. But Kili didn't. Every day Nori sat beside his One and didn't leave him, if Fili, Dis, Vili, Bofur, Bombur, Dori, Ori, Dwalin, Balin or Thorin and Frerin didn't make him go to shower or eat something. Oin did his check ups, but Nori still stayed. "He will wake up." Was all Nori said. He would. Kili promised to him. Kili would come back. Month went by, Kili was moved to one of the chambers and still Kili didn't wake up. This day have been very rough for Nori. He felt nauseous in the morning, he was so tired and he just wanted Kili. No, he needed Kili. So much. It was dark already, when Nori started crying again, burying his face to Kili's chest as he hold young prince's hand. "Please, please Mahal. Don't let Kili die. Give hi back to me. I need him. Please..Kili. Wake up. I need you. Please." Nori murmured. Middle Ri brother hadn't talk much after the war. He knew that he needed to take better care of himself, but how could he when his One was laying there and didn't wake up? "...Nori....Nori menu tessu amrâlimê, i'm here." Nori almost stood up and watched Kili. His brown, beautiful eyes were open and he tried to smile as wide as he could. "Are you okay love?" Kili asked. "You jackass. Don't you dare to do that again, or i will drown you, do you hear me!?" Nori yelled and then kissed Kili, who had hard time kissing back because of laughing. Others heard Nori's yell and ran to the chamber, just to see Kili awake. "KEE!" Fili cried and ran to his little brother, as did Dis and Vili. Nori was going to stand up, but Dis didn't let him. "You are part of the family now Nori. You don't need to go. And Bofur, Thorin and Frerin, you guys can come here too." Dis said. Nori just smiled and looked Kili, who talked happily with Fili, even though he was still tired. 'Thank you Mahal. Thank you.' Nori prayed and hummed himself. Everything was going to be fine

* * *

**7 months later**

"FUUUCK, KILI I WILL KILL YOU WHEN YOU WAKE UP YOU LITTLE PIECE OF SHIT, THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT!" Nori screamed and cried, as he was giving birth to their child. When Kili saw blood, he passed out. Right now, Nori was squeezing ever loving fuck out of Fili's hand. "This will be your life when Bofur gives birth." Dis had said. That made Fili almost cry, because he remembered. Bofur was a miner. Oh his poor, sweet hand. Fili will miss it. "Push Nori! There you go laddie!" "AAAAAAH DORI, TELL OIN TO PULL THAT PAWN OF AUGH PAWN OF ORC OUT OF ME!" Nori yelled. Ori was just writing everything down, so he would remember this day forever. "How do i feel like you are only writing about what Nori says, my love?" Dwalin asked and smirked, making youngest ri brother blush. "Well..maybe. I know i will need them sometimes. When i see someone flirting with you. You are only mine." Ori said, making Dwalin almost choke on his own spit. Score! "Kili, don't be a baby wake up lad!" Balin yelled, trying to wake unconscious dwarf up. Thorin and Frerin sat silently by themselves, thanking the Mahal that they didn't have anyone. Yet. Big yet. Kids were adorable of course, but seeing birth...it was...ouch. Okay this might be because it was Nori who was giving birth, but anyway. "Kili, wake up now!" Dis yelled, looking how his boy still understood that what amad says, he will do. Because he opened his eyes and asked what was happening. Vili was going to answer him, but Nori was faster. "OH, WHAT IS HAPPENING!? WELL WE ARE ALL HAVING A DRINK AND A LIL BIT OF SMOKE OF COURSE, WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU IDIOT!? I AAAAAAGH!" "Push Nori, child is almost out!" Oin yelled. Nori cried and tried to push, but he was in so much pain, he couldn't. "I CAN'T IT HURTS!" Nori yelled, trying to calm himself. Kili tried not to look, as he walked next to Nori, saving his brother's dear hand. "You can do it love, i believe in you." Kili said, looking Nori's beautiful face. Older one was still beautiful as he was giving birth. He couldn't understand how he did it. "YOU BELIEVE IN ME!? LISTEN ME MISTER I WILL STRANGLE YOU RIGHT AFTER TH-!!" "Push Nori!" Dori yelled and with a cry Nori did. Then, all he heard was baby crying. Oin cleaned babe and gave the child to Nori. "Congratulations. You two have a beautiful girl." Oin said. Nori and Kili looked their beautiful girl and Kili started crying. Girl had Nori's hair color, but she had Kili's big brown eyes. "Hello little one." Kili said softly and smiled to Nori, kissing his temple. "Nori, will you tell her name to them?" Kili asked, looking his soon to be husband. They had braided the hair and Nori had beads in his hair. But they weren't married yet. They couldn't because everyone were so busy and Nori was having a child, so yeah. "Yes. Her name is Areil." Nori said, looking how Dori started crying. And of course he had Balin's handkerchief that poor Bilbo made to Balin by himself. Whatever was Balin's was now Dori's too. Clothes included. There was something Nori didn't want or needed to see. But...he had saw too much and was traumatized for rest of his life. "What a beautiful name fer a beatiful lass." Bofur said while smiling. All of them where looking and cooing all over Areil, so Kili looked his beautiful husband to be with tears on his eyes. "Thank you my beautiful treasure. Thank you for everything." He said and carefully kissed Nori. "I love you Kili. But that doesn't mean i wont kick your ass as soon as i can! You put me through a hell!" Nori whined a little. "Well i mean, you didn't whine when we were havin-" "KILI SON OF DIS I WILL END YOU!" Nori screamed, making Areil giggle. "Kili, my dear boy....run. And fast, because before Nori i will end you!" Dis yelled, starting running after his youngest child. Nori huffed and looked his beautiful child. He would always thank Mahal and Maker for this. He had a family. Family that cares about him and his child. And maybe a soon to be husband, if he stayed alive. Chances about that were really low though, so we will see what happens. 

**Author's Note:**

> amrâlimê – my love  
> Menu tessu – you mean everything to me  
> sanâzyung – perfect (true/pure) love  
> Mizimith – Jewel that is young


End file.
